Iron Boarder
Bullseye |ability = While on an Environment: This gets +1 /1 . |flavor text = Working for a Huge-Gigantacus isn't the worst job he's ever had. It comes with a 401Z plan, which is more than what most Zombie employers offer.}} Iron Boarder is a super-rare zombie superpower card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play, and has 2 /3 . He has the [[Card#Bullseye|'Bullseye']] trait, and his ability gives him +1 /+1 while he is in an environment. His plant counterpart is . Origins He is based on an ironing board, a small foldable table with a heat-resisatant surface, and the Silver Surfer, a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. His name is a portmanteau of "iron board," the real-life object he is based on, and "Silver Surfer," the fictional character he is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribes:' Sports Imp Superpower Zombie *'Trait:' Bullseye *'Ability:' While on an Environment: This gets +1 /1 . *'Rarity:' Super-Rare Card description Working for a Huge-Gigantacus isn't the worst job he's ever had. It comes with a 401Z plan, which is more than what most Zombie employers offer. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This zombie essentially acts like , but he has Bullseye in any lane and has 1 less than Plantern. But since this is a superpower and costs 1 , you can play this early to do unblockable damage right away, then play environments like Laser Base Alpha or Teleportation Station on his lane to power him up. Since he is an Imp zombie, he benefits from Imp Commander and Toxic Waste Imp. However, note that you can only play him on the Zombies Play phase and not the Zombie Tricks phase unlike most superpowers, so he cannot block plants after the Plants Play phase. Against Treat this zombie like Plantern, as he becomes powerful in an environment and has Bullseye in any lane. If he is not in an environment, Berry Blast or can destroy this in one hit. If he is in an environment, use Zapricot or to destroy him. You can also weaken him by moving Iron Boarder out of an environment, but only if he is in one. You can also turn him into a useless 0 /1 zombie by using Weed Whack on him when he is not in an environment. Gallery IronBoarder2UnfinishedStats.PNG|Iron Boarder's statistics Iron Boarder card.png|Iron Boarder's card image IronBoarderCameo.jpg|Iron Boarder's cameo as seen in a comic strip Iron Boarder.png|Iron Boarder's sprites He came from Imposter (legit)(NOT).png|Iron Boarder on Ice Moon (note that he has a mustache due to a glitch) Iceberg used on iron Boarder.jpg| being used on Iron Boarder Big Chill used on Iron Boarder.jpg|Big Chill being used on Iron Boarder Frozen iron boarder.jpg|Iron Boarder frozen two traits Iron Board.png|Iron Boarder with two traits or more Giant Iron Board.jpg|A gigantic Iron Boarder due to a glitch Trivia *He is the third superpower card in the game to be a fighter, along with Ensign Uproot and Lieutenant Carrotron. **He is also the only zombie superpower card to be a fighter. *The 401Z plan mentioned in his description is a reference to a 401(k) plan, which is the tax-qualified, defined-contribution pension account defined in subsection 401(k) of the Internal Revenue Code. *His description has a grammatical mistake, having an "a" in front of Huge-Gigantacus' name, as if he were an object, not a character. *There is a glitch that when Iron Boarder get Bounced, he will gain a mustache as if he was Conjured by Imposter. Category:Sports cards Category:Imp cards Category:Superpowers Category:Super-rare zombies Category:Bullseye cards Category:Imps